prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-174.112.96.186-20130315055800
I don't know why everyone wants Ali to be in charge: so far everyone who has been revealed to be on and/or associated with the A-Team (Mona, Toby, -A pawn Lucas) HATED ''her and it doesn't make sense for her to be the one they're taking orders from. Honestly, I don't care if she's dead or alive; I just don't want her to be Big A. There have been more hints, albeit subtle ones, pointing towards Jenna being Red Coat than Ali. I compiled my own list a few weeks ago supporting this theory: 2x13 a.k.a. when it all started: Alison receives her first -A text at the end of the episode (after Jenna has moved to town, after Jenna has met Mona-first A). Jenna's costume is not only all red, it has a hood (sound familiar?) and Mona's is all black (A-Team colours are red and black) with a mask that reminds me a little too much of a certain black hood. This is also the only episode we see these two characters interact and if it wasn't for the other clues, I would think it was just a nod at the books. They are also two of the few characters unaccounted for at the end, forcing me to believe they were two of the masked zombie babies. Coincidentally enough there were four zombie baby costumes hung directly behind Jenna at the costume store and it looks like she's blocking one, like she's the fifth one. The liars get their first -A texts/messages (1x01) in the same episode Jenna comes back to town. And what if that whole "A being in the pilot" wasn't just referring to Mona, but to ''everyone on the A-Team. 1x02 ends, not with the faceless villian, but with Spencer running into Jenna who is sending a text message and appears to be staring directly at Spencer. Maybe I need to watch this again but when -A visits Mrs. Potter's grave, the music sounds the same as the music box playing in Jenna's room earlier in the episode. Mona had ''to do everything in the first two seasons; Jenna was blind! Even in the first season she seemed to know things only A would know: where Toby was hiding after he fled town after Homecoming; 2x10 she knew Toby was helping Spencer and that they were looking at yearbooks, despite being blind; 2x17 she asked Toby accusingly why he went back to Spencers' as if she had some inkling he was going to get hurt and says he "needs to be stronger", but when his fall was punishment for falling in love with Spencer that could just be her way of warning him like he needs to fight the feelings he has for Spencer and do his job; implied she knew about Ezra and Aria in season one, on several occasions and tells Aria she suggested 1984 for the reading list because "Big Brother sees all" She hired Caleb to spy on Hanna (the few things he kept in the school vent were A-like devices ''and ''he was wearing a black hoodie when he chased Hanna and Aria down the hall). Noel appears to be his replacement (Garrett tells Caleb if he wants his job back, he's too late, because she's already found someone else); Garrett appears to think ''he's ''the replacement This would explain why Noel was the only familiar face in the crowd at the end of 1x22 even though I believe Garrett is the one who killed Ian. (The handwriting ''on the fake suicide note is the same as the note he and Jenna put in Jason's pocket ''and ''it was made up of A notes-how would he and/or Jenna have those if they weren't involved?) Also, her and Garrett practically admitted to setting the liars up in 1x12. And being Noel's girlfriend gave her easy access to Maya's cell phone, since Maya was staying at his cabin. When Red Coat visits Mona, there's a tapping sound similar to a walking stick. Red Coat doesn't appear until the audience knows Jenna's sight is back and has appeared more since she left town. Big A is presumed to be a girl, unless Mona has just been referring to herself in the third person. The first two -As died in the books; Jenna died in the books as well. She's been associated with every sketchy, skeevy, suspicious person in town. She had the means, motive and opportunities. She was with Emily at some point the night Ali's grave was dug. Toby's mentioned she has "all the power" in their house. In the episode he supposedly joined the A-Team, he met her at lunch and apologized for being late. She asks if he was talking to Emily and that she'll hate him once she finds out who he is, which to me sounds like she knew he was A. Now how could she possibly know that if she wasn't -A too? We've seen her blackmail and manipulate him, she even slapped him when he said he was never going to touch her "like that again". In 2x23 it seems Toby acts colder towards Spencer when Jenna is nearby and when he professes his love to Spencer in 2x25, it's after Mona gets locked up ''and ''while he is still under the impression that Jenna's blind. The song Mona sings at Radley in 3x03 is the same one Jenna chose to play earlier in the episode for an assembly. I also find it interesting that the very first "Peeping Tom" was blinded as punishment for spying on Lady Godiva; Ali ends up blinding Jenna even though Toby was the one she claimed was peeping which makes me wonder if Jenna was the one spying on Ali (as -A).